Kai’s and Yuri’s Circumstances
by Iceland1717
Summary: After Yuri loses to Garland and winds up in critical condition in the hospital. Kai is forced to look back at the life he and Yuri led.
1. Shattered

Kai's and Yuri's Circumstances

Pairings- KaixYuri, ReixBoris

Summary: After Yuri loses to Garland and winds up in critical condition in the hospital. Kai is forced to look back at the life he and Yuri led.

Author Notes: This story is going to go back and forth between present day and different memories. I'm going to try and not confuse you guys too much. Also because this is a fan fiction, and cause I feel like it. Only parts of the story line are going to co inside with the actually series, and part of Yuri's past is going to be his actual past from the manga. And for all of you who don't know it starts off near the end of the third season. Enjoy ^^

Warnings- swearing, slight yaoi, angst.

Disclaimer- I don't own beyblade. Wish I did tough

Chapter 1. Shattered

"In a way, I need a change from this burnout scene another time, another town another everything, But it's always back to you" –O.A.R

(Kai's POV)

I sit here watching and waiting for you, hoping that you would wake up, but to no prevail. The same scene keeps playing over and over in my head like a tape recorder. You're battle with Garland, man I really can't stand that guy. I see Wolberg, you're trusty companion throughout the years, shatter into a million little pieces. You're body slowly falling to the ground. It was probably happened allot faster in real life then it is playing in my head. The rest of the Bladebreakers and Blitzkrieg boys rush to your side. They try to help you, wake you up, but you're eyes never open. I stand there petrified to my spot; I refuse to believe what just happened. I want to go over there, to rush to you, but something is wrong. I can't move, can't do anything. My body doesn't comprehend anything at all. I see people's mouths moving but I don't hear what they are saying. I want to scream right now but my voice isn't working. The medics come and rush you to the hospital, taking you away from me. And all I can do is watch, my knees crumple as I slump to the floor, a single tear coming from my eye.

So I continue sitting, watching and waiting like I have been for the past couple weeks. The doctors say with each passing day, the chances of you waking up dwindles. There not to optimistic about your chances of survival. They said that, even if you do wake up, you could suffer from allot of brain damage. The said your body might not function right anymore, and you might forget everything. A small smile escapes my lips. The obviously have no clue who they're talking about. We've been through allot worse than this, you're a fighter Yuri. Nothing has ever stopped you before and this won't be the first. Heck I wouldn't be surprised if in couple of weeks where all laughing about this whole ordeal over a beer.

They wanted to take you off of life support last week. Stupid, I know. They gave us this whole dumb ass speech about how we should "end you're pain". And how "In life the greatest gift you can give someone, is too take their pain away". What bull shit. Of course Sergei, Boris and I just gave them one of our ice cold stares. You know, the one that says shut the fuck up, and piss off. They haven't mentioned it sense.

I hear the door open up and someone walks in, but I don't turn around to see who it is.

"Kai?"

I turn around to see that it's Rei. I look at him for a few seconds but turn back without a word.

"Kai you should go home and get some rest, what good would it do if when Yuri wakes up you've collapsed from exhaustion?"

No answer

"Will you at least get something to eat later, for Yuri's sake?" his voice shows how worried he is for my well being. Same old Rei always has to be the mother hen of the group. I slowly nod my head. I'm sure this pleases him. He comes closer to me. There is an awkward silence.

"How is he?"He asks. I still don't speak, but my head lowers, and I have to fight to hold back the tears. I feel Rei's hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sure he'll get better soon" he says. Tears fall from my face, as the silence returns. Finally Rei lets go of my shoulders.

"I'm going to go see how Boris is holding up". He and Boris have gotten real close after the accident, I wouldn't be surprised if they started dating when this is over. As he turns to leave he says your name and then starts speaking in Chinese. I'm not sure what he said but it seems to be some sort of prayer for you.

Rei leaves the room, once again leaving me alone with you. I Iet out a long sigh. How could this have happened Yuri, how could you have lost. You're such an amazing blader, and sure you have lost before. But not like this, I can't remember the last time I have seen you look so week, so helpless. I wish things could go back to the way before. I was such a jerk to you when you where small but I didn't do it because I hated you, like you first thought. Actually it was the opposite, I did it because I cared about you so much and I was so scared that you would hurt me if you found out that I figured I would hurt you first. I was so stupid back then. Wish I could go back and change that, tell you how I really felt about you. If only there was a chance to go back to that time before this whole mess started.

….TBC…..

Shika: So what do you guys think? Do you like it so far? The next chapter will start off in a flashback to Kai's and Yuri's past. For the most part if the story is in present day it'll be in Kai's POV. Oh and for those who don't know Yuri= Tala, Sergei= Spencer, and Boris= Bryan. *turns head* so what do you two thing of your story so far

*Yuri and Kai appear crying a little and eating popcorn*

Yuri: It's sad but it's so good

Kai: but why do you have to make Yuri dying

Yuri: don't worry love I won't die

Shika: *whistles while looking up at the sky*

Yuri: right?

Shika: I haven't decided yet

Kai: what?! But why would you kill off someone as cute as Yuri

Shika: It would make the story a better one tragic ending are always remembered, but I would be more apt to keep him alive if I got allot of reviews

*Yuri turns chibi with wolf tails and ears and has big puppy dog pleading eyes*

Yuri: for the love of god please review, my life depends on it

Kai: *looks at Yuri and pets hi* kawaii XD

Shika: Well see you next time. ^^


	2. Love and Memories

Kai's and Yuri's Circumstances

Pairings- KaixYuri, ReixBoris

Summary: After Yuri loses to Garland and winds up in critical condition in the hospital. Kai is forced to look back at the life he and Yuri led.

Author Notes: This story is going to go back and forth between present day and different memories. I'm going to try and not confuse you guys too much. Also because this is a fan fiction, and cause I feel like it. Only parts of the story line are going to co inside with the actually series, and part of Yuri's past is going to be his actual past from the manga. And for all of you who don't know it starts off near the end of the third season. Also age wise everyone is around 16-18. I forgot to mention last time that each chapter is named after a song I like that I thought would fit the chapter and there is also a section from the song after the name of the title. Thought it would be a nice touch

Warnings- swearing, slight yaoi, angst.

Disclaimer- I don't own beyblade. Wish I did tough

Chapter 2.) Love and Memories

"Lovely, you're always lovely. A vision you were the one, now I am stuck inside a memory. You forgot about our destiny. You buried me didn't you?" – O.A.R.

(10 years before in Russia)

A young Kai Hiwatari was standing on a chair with a smirk on his face. In his hand he held a teddy bear, which he started shaking teasingly. Next to him was Yuri Ivanov, who was trying to get his bear back. He wasn't doing such a good job of it either, due to the fact that Kai was on a chair, older, and taller. Even jumping up the red head came now where close to getting the stuffed bear back. The seven year old was on the verge of tears.

"Kai, stop it, give her back already" The younger boy cried out. The blue haired boy just grinned and started to shake the bear around more.

"Aw what's the matter, does the little baby miss his teddy bear?" Kai said mockingly. "No way in hell I'm given this 'thing' back to a cry baby like you"

"Why are you always so mean to me Kai, what did I ever do to you?" The younger boy took a few more attempts at snatching his bear back, while tears started forming from his crystal blue eyes. Kai was about to open his mouth to make fun of Yuri some more, when his mother stepped in the room.

"Kai Hiwatari give Yuri his teddy bear back this instant young man" His mother said with her hands on her hips. The blue haired boy did as he was told reluctantly handing the bear over. After getting the bear back the other boy death hugged the poor animal, who was seeing allot of abuse that day. "Now Kai you better start treating Yuri better. He is a quest in our household, and a friend of yours. You need to treat friends better than that." She began tapping her foot in a scolding manner. Behind her Yuri was sticking his tongue out at Kai, which caused the older boy to make a menacing face at the younger boy. Kai mother walked out of the room shaking her head.

"Give me that" the bluenette said taking the bear back. He then walked over to the window and opened it up. A rush of cold air and snow came in as the outside blizzard started to make its way in through the window. "Let's see how well you play fetch" the older boy added as he threw the bear into the blizzard. The wind caught the bear and started throwing it far away from the house as if the bear was made from paper.

"No!" the red head screamed, as he raced out of the house to chase after his bear. Kai on the other hand just shrugged and went up stairs to his bedroom to listen to music.

Later that night, Kai couldn't get Yuri off his mind. Truthfully he felt bad for the way he treated Yuri, he didn't mean to hurt the boy, but when ever Kai was with him the bluenette always got agitated by him.

'Stupid Yuri, why do you have this sort of power over me' he thought to himself. The boy then got up and sighed. 'I should go apologize to him'. Kai turned his music off and went to get his coat.

It didn't take Kai very long to get to Yuri's place. Kai looked around at the once beautiful home that now looked shabby and unkempt. The boy walked up to the door and banged on it a couple of times until it was answered by a middle aged man who smelled badly of alcohol.

"What do you want" the man asked very rudely to Kai. The boy tried hard to not show his upmost hatred for the man in front of him.

"Is Yuri home, sir?" he asked

"My lazy ass of a son hasn't been home all day" the man answered slamming the door. At that Kai felt his stomach go in knots.

'He's not home yet but he should have been home hours ago. Man what if something happened to him. It would be my entire fault' Kai tough as he speed off looking for the boy.

An hour passed but there was still no sign of Yuri anywhere. Kai had looked ever where he could think off but he came up empty handed, and nobody he had asked had seen the boy.

"Yuri, where are you" he called out for the billionth time that night. The wind started getting to him as he tried to cling his jacket tighter to his body. Kai was on the verge of giving up hope when he noticed a lump in front of him. "Yuri" he called out running to the boy.

Yuri's skin was pale and freezing cold. His usually spiked hair was wet and down ending at the chin. He was shaking and shivering. Kai took of his jacket and placed it around the boy and then picked him up bridal style. He rushed to get the boy to his house and the warmth.

"Call the doctor quick" he yelled as he rushed into the house, nearly taking the door off its hinge in the process. His mother looked panicked but went to do what she was told and get out of the way. The blue haired boy carried his friend into his room and lay him down on the bed wrapping him in blankets. He placed his hand on the others boy forehead, but took it away at once when he felt how hot it was. Kai's mother came running into the room, phone in hand.

"The doctor's on his way, what happened" she asked

"I was so stupid, I threw his stupid bear out the window and he went after it. He must have collapsed looking for it, and it's all my fault. He could die because of me" Kai said. His mother came and hugged her son soothing the boy.

Minutes passed like hours as Kai and his mother waited for the doctor to come and tell them how Yuri was. The room was silent except for a faint ticking from the clock. Finally the doctor came down stairs and went over to the two nervous people.

"He should be fine" He said "I've started him on antibiotics, and his fever has gone down considerably. He's lucky tough any longer out there and he would have been a goner. He needs plenty of sleep; he should stay away from any sort of heavy activity for the next couple of days. Also you should check on him reagurly through the night; I need to be called right away if his fever goes up again."

"Thank you doctor" Mrs. Hiwatari said. She went to show the doctor out and then go and call Yuri's dad and tell him that Yuri would be sleeping over. Kai decided the he would go and check up on his sleeping friend. He crept his way to his bed so not to wake the other boy up and looked at the other boy who was sleeping peacefully.

"You really scared me today" the boy whispered as he placed his hand near the other boy's cheek. "I don't know what I would do if you where to die, I care about you so much" he added as he lightly kissed the boy on the forehead. The red head started to toss and turn little bit and moaned out the word beary. Kai frowned a bit and then got up to leave.

Yuri woke up late in the night. He was startled not knowing what had happened. He tried thinking back to earlier events. He remembered Kai picking on him and throwing his bear out the window and him chasing after it until the cold wind and snow got to him. He felt something at his side and looked down to bear cuddled next him; he then looked up to see Kai sleeping in a chair next to his bed. Yuri smiled and picked his bear up.

"Kai must have gone to find you" he said "No matter how mean he can be sometimes Beary, he really is a great friend and means allot to me. Not too many people would brave a storm to find a friends teddy bear for them." The boy snuggled into Kai's pillow "thank you Kai" he whispered as he went back to bed with a smile on his face. Unknown to him was that Kai wasn't really sleeping and had just heard every word he said. He too gave a small smile as he went to sleep that night

(Back to present day and Kai's Pov)

I get up out of my chair as I was snapped out of my day dream. That stupid bear really did mean allot to you, didn't it? Personally I couldn't stand it, I always thought that I was competing for you're affection with it. A stupid idea I know, but whenever you had that thing in your arms you always smiled. I wanted to be the only one to be able to make you smile, the only one that you would turn to when things were getting ruff. I take your fragile hand and kiss you on the forehead, like I did all those years ago. I was about to sit back down when the door opened again. I turn around to see a bunch of doctors walk in. Great that's just what I need more stupid annoying people, isn't Takao bad enough. One of them steps up.

"Mr. Hiwatari we need to talk"

….TBC…

Shika: Finally chapter 2 is finished, this one took forever. Hopefully you guys are enjoying this story.

Kai: Wow what a sad attempt at a cliff hanger

Shika: shut up Kai before I kill you off two.

Yuri: Two…oh no! No my life I'm going to have a tragic end. And it's all you're stupid fault *starts hitting Kai*

Kai: My fault what did I do? She's the one writing the story.

Yuri: yes but if I die in this story I have a feeling it's going to be because of something you do in the story.

Shika: guys chill, yes someone going to die, and yes it might be Yuri. But it might be someone else or some random fan in the street.

Yuri: I'll take the random fan in the street for 500 Alex

Kai: anyways…. In the next chapter where going to learn about Yuri's home life, which is actually somewhat based on his actual past. So those who know it please don't be an idiot and ruin it for those who don't.

Shika: And the title of the chapter is going to be based off a song by my fav band Jack's Mannequin.

Yuri: cookie for anyone who can guess which one. Also one last note guys please review after reading. For my life does depend on it and so far only one person has reviewed. So my chances of surviving this aren't looking so hot. Also here's a special shoat out to Onlynotreally for her comments. Thanks for caring about me. It's nice to know I have a fan.

Shika: we'll that's it for this chapter folks see you next chapter.


	3. Orphans

Kai's and Yuri's Circumstances

Pairings- KaixYuri, ReixBoris

Summary: After Yuri loses to Garland and winds up in critical condition in the hospital. Kai is forced to look back at the life he and Yuri led.

Author Notes: This story is going to go back and forth between present day and different memories. I'm going to try and not confuse you guys too much. Also because this is a fan fiction, and cause I feel like it. Only parts of the story line are going to co inside with the actually series, and part of Yuri's past is going to be his actual past from the manga. And for all of you who don't know it starts off near the end of the third season. Also age wise everyone is around 16-18. Each chapter is named after a song I like that I thought would fit the chapter and there is also a section from the song after the name of the title. Thought it would be a nice touch

Warnings- swearing, slight yaoi, angst.

Disclaimer- I don't own beyblade. Wish I did tough

Chapter 3) Orphans "In time to catch you. No one should let you. Go wandering off into the night  
You're not an orphan."- Jack's Mannequin

* * *

(present day Kai's Pov)

"Mr. Hiwatari we need to talk" one of the doctors said. Great the idiots want to talk to me again. This is going to be fun. Sirously hasn't god decided to punish me enough already? Aperantly not as Takao just walked in the room. He's followed by Rei and Boris, at least now there are two other people in the room with a brain.

"What's going on here" Boris asked he looked back and forth between me and the doctors

"Where glad you could join us Mr. Kuznetsov. We were just about to tell Mr. Hiwatari how in our perfesional opinion, that Mr. Ivanov will most likely never wake up. There is a lady across the hall who is in desperate need of a lung transplant, Mr. Ivanov is a perfect match. We want permision to go ahead with the surgery." One of the other doctors said so monotonely that it seemed like he didn't care about Yuri. This struck me to the core, my body started shacking in anger, I had to fight to control myself. Looking over at Boris I could see that he was ten seconds away from killing the doctor in the room, and if he wasn't then I certainly was.

"Who the hell do you think you are saying that. Treating Yuri like he's worthless, and what kind of doctor just gives up on somebody" surprisingly enough those words come from Takao. Remind me to go a little bit easier on him during the next team practice. Takao looked like he was about to attack the doctors but Rei put his arm in front of the usaly hyper boy.

"We already told you once that we where are not going to let Yuri be taken off of life support yet, so why do you think we will let you give his vital organs away? I suggest that you learn how to do your job better, and help our friend" the neko jin stated it so calmly, when anyone who knows him like I do could tell he too was pissed.

"Unfortently Mr. Kon you or any other of Mr. Ivanov's friends doesn't have the right to make that choice. Only his family does, which is why we are here. We want to know if you Mr. Hiwatari has any idea about Mr. Ivanov's family. Like if they are alive, or were they are?" That's it I can't take it any more they crossed the line. How dare they bring Yuri's parents into this. I'm beyond pissed off right now, I want to scream and shout, and swear, and mostly punch these stupid doctors in the face. "We'll take your silence as a no. Where just going to go have and track them down ourselves, good day". And with that they left. I let out a long sigh, man this day sucks.

"It gets worse" Takao says. Worse how can this day possibly get any worse "Bega has taken over the BBA, the BBA headquarter is going to get demolished" scratch that it just did. I can't take it anymore more my anger is too much and I take it out on the table next to you're bed.

"Kai maybe you should go and get some air to cool down". Maybe Rei's right I haven't left you're side for weeks now, and I can feel the stale hospitel smell starting to get me.

"Rei's right Kai, don't worry about Yuri will watch him while you're gone" Boris adds. I just nod my hand and walk out of the room, hands in my pockets.

I feel the sun warm my skin as I walk out of the building. I take a deep breath and start pacing around the entrance of the building. I don't want to go too far in case something happens while I'm gone. My mind keeps thinking back into the events that took place earlier today. Did the sierously think I would tell them about your parents. As far as I'm conserned, t he Blitzkrieg boys and I are the closest thing you have to a family. Those people you once called mom and dad don't count anymore, not after what they did to you.

(Flash back Russia 10 years ago)

Young Yuri went to go answer the person who was knocking at the door. From the sound of it whoever was at the door was very impatent as they kept pounding at the door. He opened the door to revial the person at the door was..

"Kai?" the red head said puzzeled as his best friend let himself in younger boys house. "What are you doing here?"

"I was bored and so I thought I would go to your house. I never been in your house before cause where always going to mine" the bluenette said looking around the house. As bad as the outside looked it was nothing compared to the inside. There was not much furniture was inside the small house, but what was there was either broken, dirty, ripped to shreds, or a cobenation of all three. The house smelt so much like beer that Kai felt one could get drunk from just whiffing in the air for too long.

"Kai, I don't think that such a good idea. My father's not home right now, and he doesn't want people over when he's not here" the red head said looking worried.

"Don't be such a worry-wart Yuri. I'll be long gone before your dad gets home. He'll never have to know I was here. Come on aren't we friends, don't you want to hang out with me?" the old boy asked sounding a little hurt. Yuri was torn, he didn't want to get in trouble with his dad, but he didn't want to hurt Kai's feeling either.

"Alright, you can stay for a little bit" the red head said sighing. "So what do you want to do?"

"I'm kind of hungry" the older boy said. "Do you have anything to eat?" The other boy shock his head

"Sorry Kai, I haven't gotten the chance to go to the store yet" the boy said sadly. Kai was a little taken back by his friends answer.

"You do the shopping in your family?" he asked.

"Something like that" the other boy said "come on lets go hang out in my bedroom". Yuri's bedroom was spotless compared to the rest of the house, but it was small and not much was in it. Yuri went over to his desk and started looking around for something. After a couple of seconds he went back over to Kai with a battered deck of card in his hand and a smile on his face.

Hours passed by without either boy paying much attention to the time. Both boys where laughing and smiling and having a good time, until the sound of the door slamming could be heard. Tala looked up his face looked panicked.

"Oh no dad's home, quick Kai you have to hide" he said while trying to shove his friend into his closet.

"Oh come on Yuri, I'm sure your dad wouldn't be to mad if we explained the situation to him" the blue hair boy said, trying to make his friend stop pushing him.

"You don't understand Kai, my dad will be livid if he sees you. Please just hide in the closet until I can find a way to sneak you out of here." The younger boy pleaded. Kai finally gave in, walking in the closet and closing the door behind him. He left it open a little bit so he could peek out to see when it was safe to come out. All of a sudden a huge boom could be heard as Yuri's father knocked down the door and came walking into the room.

"Boy did you go get food today!" the man screamed at the poor boy. Not wanting to look his father in the face, Yuri looked down at the ground.

"I….I..I'm So…or..ory, I…I wa…was..n't …a..ble to…make it..to..oo….oday" the red head stammered. His father then hit him hard across the face causing the boy to fall to the floor. Kai watched in horror at what was going on.

"Not as sorry as you're going to be, you little prick" the older man said as he continued his onslaught on his son. Kai just stood there as he watched Yuri continue getting hit and kicked by the older man. It wasn't until Yuri yelled out for help was Kai shaken out of his trance. The red headed boy lay on his stomach on the floor as his father was pulling his head up by grabbing his hair.

"There is no one to help now boy, you're mother left you but she was sick of looking at you're ugly pathatic face, she left me to take of you, and you should be great full that I let you live your pathtic life, that I give you a place to sleep ever night".

"Please daddy stop" Yuri whimpered as he was kicked in the stomach. Kai couldn't take it anymore he knew he had to help his friend, but didn't know how. Yuri's father was twice his size, so a attack the man face on would only put him and Yuri in more danger. Kai knew there was no time to think things trough, he had to muster the courage to save his friend. He opened the door with a large bang and when Yuri's dad turned around to see what was going on, the blue haired boy punched the older man square in the face. The older man staggered a little bit, not knowing what hit him. Which gave Kai pleanty of time to grab his friends hand pull him up on his feet, and start running, dragging the red headed Russian behind him.

Kai ran until he felt he was a safe distance in away from Yuri's house. Yuri still being dragged behind, the older boy found an ally way to hid in, checked to make sure they weren't being followed and then started to catch his breath. The red head sat down on the ground head down so that way his friend couldn't see his face, tears coming to his eyes.

"How long Yuri" the blue haired boy asked after catching his breath. The younger boy looked up at him, revieling his bleeding and bruised face. The older boy's heart melted when he saw his friend's face. "Yuri please tell me everything, I want to help you" there was a moment of silinece.

"Three years ago my dad got fired from his job, after that he started drinking allot, and he started hitting me and my mom" Yuri said as tears fell from his face.

"If your dad wasn't working then how did you guys afford to get food?"

"My dad would make me go out and steal food and alcohol from stores, if I came back empty handed then he would hit me for hours and look me in the closet"

"And your mom left, without taking you. She just left you alone to be hurt by your father". At this Yuri's tears really started to come down hard.

"No!" the younger boy screamed out. "my mother loves me, he's lieing, she loves me and she's going to come back for me" Kai knelt down beside his friend

"Yuri.." he said

"Please kai" the other boy said grabbing Kai's arm "Please don't make me go back there, please don't let him hurt me again" The older boy embrace the younger in a hugged and started rubbing his hand up and down the others back trying to sooth the injured boy.

"Don't worry" Kai said "I'll never let him or anyone else hurt you ever again Yuri" the boy then started to examine the red heads wounds. The red head winced at the blunette's touch. "Let's go Yuri".

"Where are we going Kai?"

"Home" the older boy said. The younger one looked puzzeled.

"What do you mean?" he asked

"Well I'm not letting you go back to that abusive man, but I can't have you just start living on the street, you're loved to much for that to ever happen. So you're going to come live with me and my family. We'll explain what happened to my parents, once they see what that man has done to you no way they're going to make you leave. And later me, you, and my parents will go get your stuff". The younger boy got up and flew himself into the others arms, he started crying again but this time the tears where of happiness.

"Thank you Kai, thank you" was all the boy could manage to say.

* * *

(Back to the present Kais POV)

I promised I would always protect you, what a broken promise. I'm such a terrible friend Yuri, maybe someday you can find it in that big huge heart of yours to forgive me. Even if I feel I don't deserve it. I turn to go back inside, I've been out here to long, people are starting to stare at me. I climb into the elevator and push the button that would lead me up to your room. When I get up stairs I see Boris, Rei, and Takao all sitting in the waiting room. Boris is sitting with his head and hands in between his legs. Rei is sitting next to him his hand is rubbing Boris's back. Across from them Takao I sitting with his arms crossed and he is tapping his feet. As I walk over to them they turn to face me, each one with long faces.

"What's going on?" I ask

***(TBC)***

Shika: So there you go finally chapter three is up and man did it hurt to write it. My arm is killing me right now from doing nothing but typing for the past 5 hours straight.

Kai: there there Shika, work it out. You'll be fine

Shika: what really stinks is that I'm working this hard for the story and so far I've only got one review. I want to know how everyone is likeing it so far and I want suggestions on how I can make it better.

Yuri: yes guys please review we know you're out there reading this, please voice you're opinions, as all ways my life is in your hands.

Kai: anyways changing the subject what's the plan for the next chapter.

Shika: well next time I'm changing things up a little bit, you'll never guess whose POV it's in.

Yuri: hmm that's sounds interesting, so are we going to find out what has happened that is leaving everyone looking sad.

Shika: no you're all going to have to wait I wanted to do this one special chapter first, You'll find out what happened the chapter after that. I'm sorry if that annoys anyone because you feel that you need to know this very instant, but please be patant I promise this whole story is going to be coming to gether soon. So hang in there with me.

Yuri: man, cliff hangers are no fun. Sohow long are you planning to make this story?

Shika: I was hoping to make it 10+ chapters but it depends on how long people seem interested

Kai: also next time where going to have special guests, Rei and Boris are going to stop by and talk about their blossoming romance.

Yuri: oh we get to have fun with the kitty and the falcon, come on Kai we should go plan pranks to pull on them while they're here.

Shika: well my partners go off to plan there pranks I'm going to rap this up. So long folks see you next time.


	4. Rescued

Kai's and Yuri's Circumstances

Pairings- KaixYuri, ReixBoris

Summary: After Yuri loses to Garland and winds up in critical condition in the hospital. Kai is forced to look back at the life he and Yuri led.

Author Notes: This story is going to go back and forth between present day and different memories. I'm going to try and not confuse you guys too much. Also because this is a fan fiction, and cause I feel like it. Only parts of the story line are going to go inside with the actually series, and part of Yuri's past is going to be his actual past from the manga. And for all of you who don't know it starts off near the end of the third season. Also age wise everyone is around 16-18. Each chapter is named after a song I like that I thought would fit the chapter and there is also a section from the song after the name of the title. Thought it would be a nice touch

Warnings- swearing, slight yaoi, angst.

Disclaimer- I don't own beyblade. Wish I did tough

Chapter 4). Rescued

"And ohhh-oh, say you'll miss me one last time I'll be strong, but whatever you do Please don't get me rescued...Cause I'm feeling like I might need to be near you" - Jack's Mannequin

* * *

(Present day Yuri's Pov)

I look around at the endless darkness that surrounds me. I have no clue where I am or how I got here. The last thing I remember was facing Garland, and then everything goes black. My body hurts all over; the pain is sharp and intense, like nothing I have ever felt before. I try to walk around but the pain is so intense that I wince and fall to the ground. I start crying out for help hoping anyone would hear me, I feel so scared and alone right now. Tears start falling from my face, and suddenly I can hear a big pounding sound, like a heart beating. Then I hear a bunch of voices coming from all directions, they're laughing at me.

"You're pathetic boy, you don't deserve the chance to live" One of the voices says as a vine comes out and whips me on my back. I cry out as I look up to see who is there, my eyes widens in fear as I see my dad walk out of the shadows with and evil grin on his face. I try to say something to him but the words aren't coming at of my mouth. Then I hear another voice call out from the darkness.

"Your weak Yuri" the voice called as a man came walk towards me. I felt his hand grabbing onto my hair as he yanked it so we would be eye to eye. I freeze as I look into those purple eyes that can only belong to one person, Borcloff. He smirks and the next thing I know, I'm being thrown around like a rag doll, powerless to fight back. His assault on me finally stops but more vines come out and whip me as I howl in pain. A female steps out of the shadow her face is smiling and her hand reached out to me, I try to grab it as I call for her, but my whole body feels like lead. She then pulls her hand away as she starts to laugh.

"Yuri, my son having you was the biggest regret of my life; I can't stand the sight of you. I was so happy the day I left you, I should have done in a long time before that" her words hurt me like daggers. Tears came to my face as even more vines came down on my now bloody body. The three voices kept talking at the same time, as memories kept playing in front of me, and not the type that you want to remember. The vines just kept coming down at me from all directions. The beating sound I hear earlier started getting louder and faster. I can't take this anymore, I feel as if the pain and the memories are slowly killing me. Please someone, anyone make it stop. Suddenly I feel soft fur nuzzling into my side. I look up to see a majestic white wolf, Wolberg!

"Master Yuri, this place is not real; it's your inner heart. What you see before you is the inner demons from your past. You have to be strong Yuri, for if you keeping letting your past get to you, it will kill you. Please, in order to defeat this you have to remember the good times."

The good times….

* * *

(Flash back)

Young Kai, and Yuri where sleeping in two separate beds in their now shared bed room. It had been a week since Yuri had moved in with Kai, and the older boy was starting to get used to the red head being around all the time.

It was the middle of the night when the bluenette was awoken by a moaning coming from the bed next to him. He turns his head to see the younger boy tossing and kicking in his sleep. The bluenette got up, and stood next to the younger's bed, his crimson eyes looking down at the boy with worry.

"He's been through so much" the older boy thought to himself as he played with the younger boy's silky hair. He then proceeded to climb into bed with the other boy, rapping his arms around Yuri. He then started to rub his hand in circles to sooth the boy. The red head soon calmed down, and both boys dove off into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning Yuri woke up to find his best friend lying in bed next to him, with his arms wrapped around him. The younger boys face went as red as his hair.

"Kai?" he said. At that the blue headed boy finely woke up and saw Yuri's beat red face.

"You where having a nightmare last night, so I came to comfort you" he said groggily, while rubbing his eyes open. The younger boy murmured a sheepish thank you as the other boy got up to get dressed.

"Come on, we should probably go down stair. I'm sure mom waiting down stairs with breakfast, impatiently I should add".

The two boys sat across from each other as they ate. When Kai's father, Mr. Hiwatari came in the room with two small packages

"I have something for you boys" the man said handing one package to each of them. "Go ahead open it" The boys ripped through the package to revel two new beyblade, a silver one for Yuri and a blue one for Kai. The bys looked at them with wide eyes.

"We just finished them at the lab, there state of the art, no two finer blades have been made" the boys thanked them as Mrs. Hiwatari came in cleared the boys plates; she then places a lunch box on the table.

"Boys we have a favor to ask you, Please take you're blades and the lunch we made you and stay at the blade park until dinner, okay" Mrs. Hiwatari said with a little worry in her voice. The boys saw a stern look in both parents face causing them to turn to each other puzzeled.

"Why do you need us to leave dad?" Kai asked his father a little hurt.

"A very powerful man is coming to speak with us today, and we don't want him to involve the two of you. Now please do as we ask, and don't question it any further" the man said strictly. The two boys nodded and ran out of the house and down to the park.

Kids gathered around in awe as Kai, and Yuri showed of their new prize possessions. Murmurs could be heard as the two stood with huge grins on their faces.

"Hey why don't you guys have a spar and show us what they can do" one of the boys said earning cheers of agreement from the other kids. The two boys nodded in agreement and went to opppsite sides of the beydish. When Yuri put his blade on the launcher, he felt a rush of cold air. Things went dark as snow started rushing around and a white wolf came up to him and howled. Yuri was pulled out of the day dream by his best friend.

"Yuri, earth to Yuri. Come on are we going to do this or not?" the older boy asked. The red head gave a slight smile and mumbled an apology. The boys then launched their blades, but as soon as Yuri's hit the dish, a white light came from it and the red head heard the howling again. The light disappeared and his blade went on the offensive. As it went to attack Kai's, a wave of ice came out of it, and Kai's blade went flying.

"Wow Yuri that was amazing" a young girl said as the others, even Kai, looked on with disbelief. Yuri just gave a humble smile, as the blade came back to his hand. The blue eyed boy looked at his blade and saw that there was now a picture of a wolf in the middle.

'That wasn't there before' he thought to himself, but he shrugged it off and went back to playing with the others.

Hours passed by and the red head had just winning yet another match. Ever since beating Kai earlier, the boy had been challenged every ten seconds and he won every time, the others were just no match for his new blade. He looked over at his partner, who was also winning his matches but not as impressively as the younger boy.

Yuri decided he had enough blading for the day and walked around the park and looked around. Everything was going fine until the boy came across a grey haired man and a lilac haired talking in the distance. The lilac haired man pointed at Yuri as the other nodded, and then both of them grinned evilly at the young boy. Yuri had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, and worrying he decided to turn around and go back to his friends in order to escape the gazes of the two men.

When he got back to the beydishs, Kai was waiting for him.

"There you are Yuri, I've been waiting for you for awhile now. Come on we should start heading back it's almost time for dinner" The two boys started to come back, but when they came upon an empty field Kai stopped causing the red head to bump into him.

"Hey Kai is something wrong" the boy said as his friend started to look up at the sky. The blue haired boy then turned to the red head with a smile.

"Hey do want to lie down with me and watch the clouds for a bit there really pretty today" both boys then laid down and stared at the sky which was slowly turning darker as the sun was setting.

"Yuri" Kai said "you where really amazing today with your battles"

"Thank you Kai, so where you". The two boys turned to each other their faces inches apart. Kai kissed Yuri on the lips, when he pulled away both of their faces where red.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me" the older boy said getting up and walking away. Yuri brought a hand to his lips, smiled, and then got up to follow his friend.

(End flash backs)

* * *

As I came out of memory lane the whipping stopped.

"See Master Yuri, if you think about the good times you can fight this" The white wolf next to me said. No even those good times lead to bad ones, that day Kai kissed me lead to the worst day of my life. Please someone make it stop. I yell out loudly in pain as tons of vines surround me. They start to latch on to my body wrapping me up in them, and trying to pull me into the darkness.

"Master, what about Kai, if you die Yuri hell be so sad" as Wolberg says this I see Kai walking toward me with a tear in his eye

"Yuri please come back to me, I miss you" he calls out. Tears form at my eyes as I see the boy I love in pain. I try my hardest to fight the vines off, for Kai, but it's too late and the vines totally cover my body their thorns digging in to my skin as the darkness washes over me.

TBC

* * *

Shika: Okay so here it is finally chapter 4 completed, I'm sorry it took so long.

Kai: what took you so long you had the last three chapter up in three day this on took three weeks?

Shika: well besides being busy, I kept putting off because I don't like the way this chapter came out. It feels so rushed to me hopefully the readers won't mind so much.

Yuri: oh Shika don't forget

Shika: yes thank you, before we get to today's guests I would like to address something that was pointed out to me in a review. In regards to Yuri's real name I would like to thank the author of that review for pointing out me mistake on the spelling I feel embarrassed to say the least. In future fics with beyblade I will use his real spelling of the name, but for the sake of consistency I'm going to keeping calling him Yuri. Hopefully no one minds that too much, and I would also hope that this comment does not detour that author from reviewing again, I value reviews even the ones that aren't always saying how good the story is for that's what makes us grow as writers.

Kai: can we go on to our guest now

Shika: yes as promised Rei and Boris are here so please welcome them out

Kai and Yuri grin and Rei and Boris come looking worried and sit down in chairs

Shika: thank you guys for coming

Rei: thank you for having us

Shika: okay I would like to ask you guys how you feel about being put together in my story

Boris: hmph

Shika: still a man of few words I see ^.^'

Yuri: not if you but a couple of vodkas in him then he'll tell you everything even things you didn't even ask

Kai: Yes like how he sleeps in boxer with duckies on them

Shika: okay guys to much information. Rei how far do you think this romance will go

Rei: Not very if Yuri stays in a comma that's the only thing stopping us from getting together. He Shika I heard that next time you'll be doing something interesting

Shika: next time on our little after show. Kai, Yuri, Rei, and Boris will be answering questions that you the viewers ask. Just send your questions in reviews and they'll be answered. And if no one asks questions then you'll have to deal with them dancing and singing for the whole show

Rei: and as tempting as that sounds, you do not want to see it believe me.

Kai: also next time we find out what happened when I was outside

Yuri: and we might find out how me and Kai ended up in the abbey, maybe

Shika: Yes and thank you again to Rei and Boris for coming on the show

Rei gets up from chair, Boris tries to but is stuck

Boris: I'm stuck

Rei tries to help him up but ends up flying backwards and falling into a bucket getting his behind stuck. Yuri and Kai burst out laughing

Kai: hey don't say we didn't warn you guys we were going to pull something

Shika: I swear I'm working with 6 year olds. Any ways that's all for this chapter, see you next time folks! And remember review please


	5. Please Help

I'm sorry if you guys think I updated my story I promise I will soon but I need help, the beta kind please read my profile for information

Thank you, shika


End file.
